Patent Document 1 discloses a brake device equipped with drum brakes and disk brakes wherein a hydraulic pressure of a brake cylinder of each drum brake and a hydraulic pressure of a brake cylinder of each disk brake are controlled in accordance with respective rules that are different from each other. Since a pulsation is easily caused in each drum brake, a control dead zone width is made large, for example, so that switching between a pressure increase control and a pressure reduction control is hardly caused. Thus, it is possible to suppress a control hunting that would be caused by the pulsation.
Patent Document 2 discloses a brake device equipped with an electric drum brake wherein a torque variation of the electric drum brake which is caused by a wheel rotation is detected, and a supply of an electric current to an electric motor is controlled in a manner that reduces the torque variation.
Patent Document 3 discloses a technique relating to switching from a regenerative braking mode or cooperative braking mode in which a regenerative braking torque is applied to the wheel, to a friction braking mode in which only a friction braking torque is applied to the wheel. According to the disclosed technique, the braking mode is switched for left-side and right-side wheels at respective phases that are shifted from each other. That is, the regenerative braking mode or cooperative braking mode is switched to the friction braking mode for the left-side and right-side wheels at respective different points of time, for thereby reducing change of deceleration and alleviating an uncomfortable feeling given to the vehicle operator.